MEMES VS. Capcom 2: Weaboo Pocket Dream
MEMES VS. Capcom 2: Weaboo Pocket Dream (Known in Japan as Memes VS. Capcom 2:Pocket Fighter MEME Mix) is the sequel to both Memes VS. Capcom: The Battle of LOL and Fight and Pocket Fighter. It uses characters from MEMES and Capcom, but it plays like Pocket Fighter. It is on Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Neo Geo X. Gameplay It plays like Pocket Fighter, but the Super Combo bar (Rage Combo bar in this game) is separate from your gem bar. Green gems are also added, making room for characters to have 4 moves. It also uses the leveled Rage Combo bar from Memes VS. Capcom: The Battle of LOL and Fight. Characters Capcom *Ryu (Secret Modes: Evil Ryu, Ryo) *Ken (Secret Mode: Violent Ken) *Guile *M.Bison (Secret Mode: Alpha Bison) *Makoto *Cammy (Secret Mode: Shadoloo Cammy) *Chun-Li *Dan Hibiki *Akuma (Secret Mode: Gouki) *Gouken (Secret Mode: Sheng Long) *Sakura *Mega Man (Secret Modes: Mega Man X,Mega Man Volnut) *Proto Man (Secret Modes: Fixed Proto Man, Zero, Zero 2) *Bass (Secret Mode: Axl) *Donovan (Secret Modes: Dee, Anita) *Morrigan *Lilith *Huitzil *Felicia *Demitri *Jedah *Ruby Heart (Secret Mode: OPTIC BLAST) *Captain Commando *Strider *Tessa *Ameretsu *Dante *Jill Valentine *Arthur *Edward Falcon *Rouge *Ayame Meme Characters *Nyan Cat (Secret Mode: Dark Hadou Nyan Cat) *Long Cat (Secret Mode: Cealing Cat) *Happy Cat *Dr. Tinycat (Secret Mode: PILLZ) *taC gnoL (Secret Mode: Basement Cat) *taC nayN *Hipster Kitty (Who agreed to this only if a Neo Geo X version would be made) *Pirate Cat *Rage Man *Challenge Guy *Troll *Mr. Forever Alone (Secret Mode: Not-So Alone Guy) *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash (Secret Mode: Firefly) *Ditzy Doo (Secret Mode: Derpy Hooves) *Pinkie Pie (Secret Mode: Pinkimania Diane Pie) *Apple Bloom (Secret Mode: Apple Jacks) *U.S. Bison *The King *Link *Gwonam *Mario (Hotel Mario) *Dr. Octogonopus (Secret Mode: Shoop Da Whoop) *Weegee (Secret Mode: Viacom V of Doom Man) *Sonic (ATOSH) *Original the Character (Secret Modes: Original the Allicorn, Mary Sue) *Dr. Robotnilk *Vegeta *Angry German Kid (Secret Mode: AGK + Shin Keyboard) *Angry Dominican Kid *Harold (AGK Dad) *Rick Astely (Secret Mode:Rebecca Black) *Billy Mays Not EVERY character I could think of (As in Memes VS. Capcom 1), but beats Memes Vs. Capcom 1. Also has an easier-to-figure-out-moves-for roster than Memes VS. Capcom 1. Difficulty Settings * 1 - You are not man enough to play this game. * 2 - Are you man enough to play this game? * 3 - Always dresses in style * 4 -Regular Setting * 5 - Harder! * 6 - Master Race ONLY * 7 - You die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, DIE! * 8 - FUUUUUUU!!!!!! * 9 - Trololololololol * A - I Wanna Be The Guy! Special Modes In addition to the regular Arcade, VS., Survival, and Training modes, there are a variety of special modes in this game. Creepypasta Mode In Creepypasta Mode, you play Co-Op with a second player or computer player in 8 different Grimdark/Creepypasta stories related to a playable character in this game. The characters these are based off are: *Rainbow Dash *Angry German Kid *Original the Character *Dark Hadou Nyan Cat *Dante *Lilith *Cammy *Zero This mode is commonly compared to "Dramatic Battle" from Street Fighter Alpha Anthology. Saikyo Dojo You are extremely weak. However, you get 4 rounds before you lose, and your opponent only has 2. You fight endless amounts of fighters. Konami Code You have 30 lives. However, these lives don't come back at the next fight. This mode is only accessed by pressing Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start. Classic Mode Plays like Street Fighter Alpha 2 , as opposed to the regular mode which plays like Pocket Fighter. Neo Geo X version The Neo Geo X version of this game had many things omitted. #All character Secret Modes omitted (Except Firefly,Ryo,Basement Cat,and Anita) #Classic Mode and Sakyo Dojo were omitted #Angry German Kid, Original the Character, Cammy, and Zero's Creepypasta stories were all omitted #Since there is no Dark Hadou Nyan Cat in this version, taC nayN with Nyan Cat's Sprite is fought instead in her Creepypasta Story. #Training #"I Wanna Be The Guy" and "Are You Man Enough To Play This Game?" Difficulty Settings removed #Many Special FX removed #Terry Bogard included. All other DLC unavailable (Obviously) DLC Expansions Each expansion is 15.00 dollars each. Memes VS. Capcom 2 Expansion 1: Brony Pony Dream Memes VS. Capcom 2: Brony Pony Dream Expansion adds the following things: Characters *D.J. Pon-3 *Fluttershy *Princess Celestia (Secret Mode: Princess Luna) *Rarity (Secret Mode:Crystal Rarity) *Applejack *Discord (Secret Mode: Reform Discord) Ponify Mode Picking this mode makes all characters into ponies, and weakens all punch moves, in exchange for super-strong kick moves Memes VS. Capcom 2 Expansion 2: Cat Person Kiteh Dream Memes VS. Capcom 2 Expansion 2: Cat Person Kiteh Dream Expansion adds the following things: Characters *Business Cat (Secret Mode: Dream Business Cat) *Lolrus *Moral Grey Area Cat (Secret Mode: Purgitorial Cat) *Mainstream Cat *Copy Cat Model 001 (Secret Mode: Copy Cat Model 100) *Nyan Cat's Brother Kitehfy Mode Picking this mode turns all characters into cats, and weakens all kick moves, in exchange for super-powerful punch moves. Memes VS. Capcom 2 Expansion 3: Monster Darkstalker Dream Memes VS. Capcom 2 Expansion 3: Monster Darkstalker Dream adds the following things: Characters *Hsien-Ko (Secret Mode: Overpowered Hsien-Ko) *Bishimon (Secret Mode: Oboro Bishimon) *Pyron *Lin-Lin *Sasquatch *Anarkis (Secret Mode: Vampire Savior Anarkis) Furify Mode Turns all characters in to furries and makes all Punch and Kick moves super-weak in exchange for Ultra-Powerful projectile moves and Rage Combos. The reason this is in the Darkstalkers expansion is a reference to the Encyclopedia Dramatica Street Fighter II page, which says that Darkstalkers is the "Furry Version of Street Fighter II." Memes VS. Capcom 2 Expansion 4: Regular Human Dream Memes VS. Capcom 2 Expansion 4: Regular Human Dream adds the following things: Characters *Oni (Secret Mode: Shin Oni) *Tron Boone (Secret Mode: Servbot) *Gunrock *Abel *Terry Bogard (Secret Mode: Wild Wolf) *Valgas Humify Mode Makes all characters human, in exchange for Rage Combos gone, but all Gem Bars automatically at Max. All DLC Expansions are available in the version titled "Hyper Super Ultimante Memes VS. Capcom 2 Quadruple Strike Alpha Weaboo Champion Edition Furry Charged: Upper Brohoof." Trivia *Guile's story is an abridged and twisted version of "My Little Dashie" where all problems are solved by fighting. *like SvC Chaos, this game had dialogue before all fights. *"Shin Keyboard" is a reference to the Keyboard AGK swore he'd never use again in the cancelled AGK82 Series. *Vegeta is voiced ny his DBZ Abridged voice. Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Category:Chibi-based Games Category:Neo Geo X GAMES Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting games Category:My Little Pony Category:Sequel Category:MEMES Category:Memes